La luna de septiembre
by Aamu16
Summary: Una mariposa nocturna, una niña inocente y una diosa. ¿Qué tienen en común? Que todas trabajan en el distrito rojo de la ciudad. ¿Y ese hombre que está hecho de acero, nieve y flores? Que están encandiladas con él. AU donde nos encontramos con que los ghouls siempre han existido, desde la antigüedad y ahora estamos en tiempo de esplendor del mundo de las geishas.


Ciao! Encantada de volver a pasar por aquí, hace poco que volví a verme la película de "Memorias de un Geisha." Y me entraron demasiadas ganas de hacer algo como esto. No sé si continuarlo o no, eso dependerá de lo que me digáis en los reviews.

Disclamer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Sui Ishida.

Bueno, nos vemos! Quizás en otras historias, quizás en esta, vosotros decidiréis!

* * *

Ella era hermosa, el pelo negro y azulado como la más bella noche. Los ojos azules del mar, la piel blanca y delicada como la de una muñeca. Era una de las mejores geishas del distrito rojo, lo sabía, igual que todo el mundo, pero hubiera sido mejor ser una desconocida que ser la más famosa de tal distrito.

Pero no tuvo opción alguna, cuando te venden tus propios padres no hay pero que valga. No quería las sedas, ni los abanicos, odiaba el maquillaje y los bordados llegados a ese punto. Aborrecía sus propios conocimientos y aún más a sus clientes. Lo único que la salvaba de todo aquello era su condición de ghoul.

Igual que la mujer que más ingresos llevaba a la Okiya, la misma que la regentaba, Rize-sama. Y por mucho que lo odiase, también sentía el mismo placer que ella al devorar a esos bastardos que se atrevían a intentar ser su danna. No quería un danna, se negaba a ser la media esposa de nadie. Huérfana de padres y hermano había dejado de creer en Dios. Incluso si alguna vez creyó en él o ellos, pues era de familia sintoísta, el día que la vendieron a la Okiya juró que no volvería a rezar.

Hacía poco habían traído a una chiquilla rubia de ojos miel, en el futuro sería hermosa, lo sabía. Pero para ello todavía le quedaba un largo camino… ¿sería capaz de encontrar el mismo placer que ellas en devorar a los hombres que osaban intentar encadenarlas? Eso solo el tiempo se lo diría.

Pero esa noche tocaba bailar y hacer malabarismos con abanicos de colores, conversar con voz empalagosa y falsos modales para seguir viviendo. Después de todo prefería ser geisha a ramera…

Y allí lo vio por primera vez, el hombre de níveo cabello, ojos grises y modales excepcionales. Reusaba la compañía de las geishas con educación, no era de ninguna, pero por sus ropas cualquiera de ellas sabía que podría comprar su libertad. Mas no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Touka, no, fueron el deje de soledad y tristeza insondable que escondía su mirada.

Desconcertada como estaba casi perdió la compostura, una mirada de Rize, el tacto de los abanicos en sus manos, la primera nota. Empezó a bailar, procurando no mirar por nada del mundo al hermoso hombre con ojos de acero.

.

.

.

Hinami lo sabía, que tan solo era una huérfana sin hogar y analfabeta, que debía estarle agradecida desde lo más hondo de su corazón a Rize-sama y aprender rápidamente de Touka-dono. Pero sencillamente las lágrimas seguían saliendo, allí a la orilla del río con su kimono de maiko rosa y los adornos en el pelo que le había prestado Touka-dono. Fue cuando escuchó una voz detrás suya, era dulce y cristalina. Varonil y amable.

¿Está bien? – fue la pregunta, la muchacha parpadeó rápidamente, y se secó las lágrimas de forma delicada con un pañuelo.

Sí, señor. – fue la respuesta tintada de mentira, no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

Mientras la luna de septiembre miraba desde lo alto, le fue ofrecida una flor de crisantemo. No era raro recibirlas en ese mes en concreto, pero ella no había visto ninguna desde que se separó de su familia. Septiembre siempre era un mes cruel para su corazón, le dolía contemplar la luna, le dolía ver los crisantemos. Le dolía el pecho, le dolía el alma, sentía como su corazón se partía en pedazos. Justo lo mismo que significaba la flor de la que ese desconocido le hacía entrega, un crisantemo blanco "el fin del amor" y dolor por ello.

Si no le importa, acepte esta flor. – le pidió, ella subió la vista lentamente. Y vio al hombre del que le había hablado Touka-dono. – Quizás cuando se marchite se lleve consigo su dolor. – era una sonrisa desoladora… y hermosa. Igual que lo era la luna de septiembre a los ojos de la joven maiko. – Si me disculpa. – con una inclinación de cabeza se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando pausadamente, alejándose de ella. Con un ramo de crisantemos blancos en los brazos.

No había intentado secar sus lágrimas, no le había impuesto su amabilidad y su lástima, ni si quiera había desmentido tan obvio engaño. Solo le había dado una flor y respeto. ¿Hacía cuánto no le obsequiaban con esas dos sencillas cosas? No lo recordaba.

Sus mejillas se tintaron del más bonito rosado, sus ojos se concentraron en la flor blanca entre sus manos. Sonrió con la ternura del primer amor. Pero ¡ay, corazón! ¡Qué hermoso y trágico es tu primer amor! ¡Ave encerrada como eres! ¿Tienes libertad para amar?

.

.

.

Lo amaba, al muchacho de ojos de acero reluciente y cabello de luna, lo amaba tanto que quería devorarlo. No se lo daría a nadie, no dejaría rastro de su corazón, se lo comería a bocados pequeños. Saboreándolo, grabando su sublime sabor en el paladar y el alma enferma y retorcida que le pertenecía. Su propio corazón putrefacto y negro cual carbón, la sangre roja que corría por sus venas, todo palpitaba con más fuerza al verlo. Cuando él paseaba por el distrito rojo, buscando algo, nunca a alguien.

Lo conoció durante el tsukimi, relucía como una joya en medio de todas las basuras repulsivas que por allí paseaban normalmente, que se llamaban hombres a sí mismos. ¡Ja! ¡Qué gracioso se le hacía! ¿Hombres? Quizás en el más bajo sentido de la palabra. No eran otra cosa que animales en celo deseando meterse entre sus sábanas –entre sus piernas–.

"Venid, venid" pensaba impune de sus pecados, los devoraría a todos y cada uno de ellos. Luego llamaría a los del clan Anteiku para que se llevases los restos y los repartiesen entre los más débiles. Pero ella sería la primera en disfrutarlos tanto como quisiera. Enferma, loca, psicópata, glotona… ¡que la llamasen lo que se les antojase! Pues poco le importaba, ella seducía y comía. Cuando se miraba al espejo y veía sus ojos de negro y rojo, su boca manchada de sangre, sus sábanas y manos sucias… ¡ah! Era un placer indescriptible.

Pero él, ese chico que parecía tan puro como la misma nieve, que la miraba con aire soñador, tan inocente, tan joven, tan enamorado… tan suyo. Y con gusto lo recibiría entre sus brazos, lo besaría y lo devoraría, dulcemente, lentamente. No podía esperar a tenerlo en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Kaneki sabía que había desconcentrado a la geisha de pelo nocturno, que había conseguido para las lágrimas de la maiko vestida de rosada inocencia, y llamar la atención de la mejor geisha del distrito rojo aquella noche de luna llena.

Sabía que podía convertirse en el danna de la mariposa nocturna, tomar la inocencia de la niña dorada, o incluso pasar una noche con la diosa violácea. Claro que de esto último no saldría vivo, ni de lo primero tampoco, su amante no le perdonaría por nada del mundo. Sonrió a la luna de forma maliciosa, hacía tanto tiempo que estaba ya roto.

Ni la inocencia de la pequeña podría salvarlo, ni la fuerza de la mariposa, mientras que la diosa sencillamente deseaba comérselo entero… igual que él se moría de ganas por comérsela a ella.

Un medio ghoul, y además un kakuja, no esperaba la amabilidad que regalaba… ciertamente, no esperaba nada. Su amante solo quería sexo, la mariposa ansiaba libertad, la niña un poco de amor y la diosa, la diosa lo único que deseaba era comer. ¿Y él? ¿Qué deseaba él? Se rió de su ocurrencia.

"Es mejor ser herido que herir"… – recitó y con una sonrisa cansada e hipócrita, miró a la luna de septiembre. Quien lo bañaba con una luz más clara y pura que cualquier otra. – "Es mejor herir que ser herido." – dijo cambiándolo y dulcemente se recostó sobre sus brazos cruzados, mirando como cuando era niño la luna.


End file.
